


Heartland X: Planting The Seed ;)

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Heartland [10]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Series, Slash, Slice of Life, Spring, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Bruce and Clark enjoy a warm spring day on the Kent Farm. ;)





	Heartland X: Planting The Seed ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None  
> Spoilers: None  
> Summary: Bruce and Clark enjoy a warm spring day on the Kent Farm. ;)  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: June 1, 2018  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: May 5, 2019  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 709  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> The entire series can be found [here.](https://bradygirl-12.dreamwidth.org/3845969.html)

_Let the Sun come_  
_And warm my bones._  
_I have dwelt too long_  
_In the Valley of the Shadow._

  


**Tor-Ra  
** **Psalm 18**  
**_"The Book Of Rao"_**  
**6763 E.K.E.**  
**(Early Kryptonian Era)**  


Bruce exited the kitchen, putting his hands in his jeans pockets. He took a deep breath of fresh air, untainted by city pollution. He was glad for his sturdy work boots, as the ground was still slightly damp and muddy from yesterday’s rain. 

He shaded his eyes as he looked toward the fields. Dick was helping Jonathan with the tractor and Martha was getting her hair done in town.

He looked toward the backyard and saw Clark kneeling as he worked in his mother’s kitchen garden. Bruce quietly approached and watched as Clark dug a hole in the ground with a trowel, shaking out seeds from a colorfully-decorated packet and placing one in the hole, covering it with dirt. He repeated the step with the next seed. 

A small smile played around Clark’s lips as he worked. Bruce felt a smile of his own tug at his mouth. Clark’s fingers were deft as he went about his task. A gentle breeze rustled the leaves of the tomato plants as Bruce tugged on the sleeves of his blue denim shirt.

“Are you going to keep blocking the sun?” Clark asked.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. He kept silent and Clark continued working. He tore open a new packet and dug some new holes.

“You make a better door than window, y’know.”

Bruce snorted. “Window, huh?”

“Yep, a window into my heart.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Did anyone ever tell you that you were a cornball?”

“Plenty of corn in these parts.”

Bruce sighed. “Okay, Mr. Green Jeans, I hear ya. By the way, where’s your sheaf of hay to stick out of your mouth?”

Clark checked the tomato plants. “Plumb fresh out, Mr. City Slicker.”

“Oh, you like me slick.”

Clark paused as he made sure the wire supporting the plant was firmly stuck in the earth. “Well, guess I can agree with that.” He returned to the seed packets.

“Reap what you sow, huh?” Bruce came closer, towering over the kneeling Clark.

“I reap only high-grade stuff.”

Bruce enjoyed the warmth of the sun on his back. “Planting the seeds, huh?”

“With complete confidence.” Clark dug into the rich earth with his fingers, pressing the seeds in and covering them with soil. He caressed the earth with fingers Bruce was intimately acquainted with, and Clark picked up the watering can. 

“Time to water?” Bruce asked.

“Very perceptive, City Boy.”

Bruce smirked. He slipped his thumbs into his belt loops.

Clark looked gorgeous in his well-worn jeans and red-checked flannel shirt as he carefully watered the seeds and plants. The sleeves were rolled up past his elbows, exposing his forearms. Forearms that Bruce considered extremely sexy. Clark turned his face up to the sun.

This never got old. Watching Clark absorb the sun’s rays and glow was amazing. Bruce could sense the immense power coursing through his lover’s body.

_Okay, I’ll admit it. All that power turns me on._

Clark’s eyes were closed behind his glasses. He communed silently, and Bruce felt privileged to watch. For once he had no desire for the shadows. 

Clark was very still, his breathing quiet and measured. A quiet joy spread across his face as the sun poured down in mellow spring light.

Bruce knelt in front of Clark and touched his lover’s shoulder. Clark’s smile grew wider as Bruce leaned forward and whispered in Clark’s ear, “Plant your seed, Country Boy.”

Clark burst out laughing as they kissed.

& & & & & &

When Martha got back from town, she noticed scattered seed packets and an abandoned trowel lying by the tomato plants as the sun glinted off the metal. A watering can was tipped onto its side next to it.

“Now where could Clark be? It’s not like him to just stop planting seeds,” Martha murmured to herself.

She glanced up at the house and saw the curtains in Clark’s bedroom window blow inward gently from the warm breeze as happy laughter drifted down. She shook her head with a smile.

“Young love.”

She took over the planting as joyful laughter drifted out from the open window.


End file.
